Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-345588 (Patent Document 1) discloses a non-contact power feeding system using electromagnetic induction which includes positioning means for moving the position of a primary coil so as to maximize the power feeding efficiency obtained by the power feeding efficiency obtaining means.